Enter the Exit
|loser = None |deaths = Bubble |eliminated = (11,292 votes) |entered tlc = David, and the other previous male eliminated contestants. |cake = Embroidered strawberry cake, made by Pin |transcript = Enter the Exit |previous = This Episode Is About Basketball |next = BFB 11 |Currentyoutube = DGIZyD5-5gE }} Enter the Exit is the 10th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 41st episode of the overall BFDI Series. It was released on April 28, 2018. Plot Cold Open Cloudy is sad, and X asks why. Cloudy states that he misses Balloony, and if he was alive, then their team would've won the last episode. X interrupts, and says that he doesn't know how to recover people. X says that it's time for Cake at Stake, and everything is planned. He then trips over, and then whispers to Cloudy that he's safe. Cake At Stake X quickly tells the votes: Cloudy, Nickel, Woody, and Balloony made by Pin. Despite the fast-speed, no one on BEEP appears to be enthused. X goes on anyway, and announces that David is eliminated, who then makes an attempt to run away. X is then seen chasing David while the recommended characters look. X corners David near a cliff. Post Cake At Stake Match walks over to Bubble, but Bubble is not interested in her. She is then popped by a thrown piece of the cake. Match states that she needs her back, but Fanny does not believe her. This prompts a mini argument between Fanny and Match, until Cloudy states that X is incapable of recovering contestants. Four's Return X tries to give the contest, but nobody can hear X over all the arguing. X repeats himself, before being interrupted by Clock yelling to bring back Four. The contestants try to bring Four back in many different ways. Teardrop tried drawing Four, Marker tried playing Four, Blocky used Needle, Pen and Match to shape a Four, Pie tried making X into a Four, Gelatin tried shaping a fork into a Four, and Bottle whacked Golf Ball with a golf club, and yelling "FORE!". Pillow then licked Lollipop. Firey eventually uses a syringe to get liquid four out of Donut. Pin is encouraged to squirt liquid Four into the shape of Four because she had skill in making cake (as proven by the cake she made for cake at stake). She does it, and liquid Four is now regular Four. Four gives Pin a Gratitude Token for recovering them. With this, Clock informs Four of all the dead contestants and eliminated contestants to be recovered and taken away, to which Four finds Roboty in the same place he was in at Episode 2 and 6 and flying to space to retrieve Loser from Episode 7. Four also gets David who was trying to run away, then Stapy and then 8-Ball, after recovering him. He then goes to space and gets Loser, with the Liar Ball. Eternal Algebra Class with Four Roboty, Stapy, David, 8-Ball and Loser are next to the door to Eternal Algebra Class. Stapy then tries to open it, but then the intro started. Inside, Pencil, Liy, and Leafy talk about whether Four is returning and what they will have to do when Four comes back.During this Bracelety's free time starts, reserved for her. The other five eliminated contestants decide to go into the classroom. Those inside are surprised to see an opposite gender. 8-Ball explains what happened to Loser and how he fell from popularity. Four comes back while Pencil still asks how boys came into the classroom, being told by Leafy about this, and replying that where they come from gender does not exist. Four then announces that one of them will be rejoining Battle for BFDI, and each one tries convincing the voters to vote them. Four is interacting with these contestants with their mind while being completely still and unresponsive in the real world. Stinger Taco walks up to Bell, and tries to have a conversation with her. Bell thinks it is a trick and ignores her. Taco then says that she is trying to have a normal conversation with her, but Bell says she isn’t sorry, with Taco replying that she’d think she would know that by now. Bell then tells Taco she set a reputation for herself, but before Taco could argue, Bell says she doesn’t trust her anymore while Lollipop watches them. Votes 23516 votes were cast Credits * Written by: ** Cary Huang ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Animation: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant ** Caedmon Johnson ** Maroue Reus * CGI Animation: Maroue Reus * Video Editing: Satomi Hinatsu * Sound Design and Editing: ** Amor Boretto ** Maroue Reus * Music: Michael Huang Cast *Cary Huang as X, Spongy, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Grassy, Bracelety, Ruby, Pin, Match, and Marker *Michael Huang as Four, Robot Flower, Woody, Snowball, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Yellow Face, Coiny, Cloudy, Blocky, Book, Flower, Pencil, Pen, Bubble, Fries, Golf Ball, Loser, Puffball, and Leafy *Satomi Hinatsu as Black Hole, Basketball, Fanny, Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Balloony, Firey Jr., Gaty, and Clock *Kenzie Bryant as Taco, Barf Bag, Bell, Ice Cube, Cake, and Needle *Sam Lee as Pie, Lollipop, and Stapy *Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow. *Sabrina Barba as Lightning and Liy. *Katherine Sun as Eggy and Naily *Thomas Chick as Tree *Graham Taylor as Gelatin *Adam Katz as Nickel Goofs * In the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Barf Bag is significantly larger than she actually is, being taller than the likes of Spongy and Basketball. This is similar to how Pin had angry eyebrows in the "Battle for Nothing" intro in BFDIA even though she doesn't in the normal intro. * While the contestants are going crazy over the disappearence of Four, Cake’s face is on the wrong side of his body. * At the end, Taco's legs are not connected to her body. * Bubble's limbs are grey at 1:37. Continuity references * Yellow Face's belief that they were battling for nothing, along with the modified "Battle for Nothing" intro, is a reference to Yellow Face's same line back in Zeeky Boogy Doog. ** The modified intro had become more accurate, such as Saw not having her handle in the intro. ** The eliminated and dead characters also were not present. * Pin still had her Win Tokens from seasons prior. * Pin made the cake for Cake at Stake, and was called talented. This is a reference to Pin winning the cake baking challenge in Sweet Tooth. *Clock saying “watchers are wannabes” is a reference to BFDI 17 when he said “Watches are wannabes”. *Eraser saying “here’s the footage” is a reference to Match do in Questions Answered *Four's "do do do do do do do" from X Finds Out His Value is heard in this episode. This is the second time Four says this, the first being in BFB 3. *Golf Ball's scream was from Take The Plunge Part 2. *Pencil's rejoining audition is a variation of her usual "So we can win the contest" chant, which she sang in ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', ''Reveal Novum'', Gardening Hero, and The Long-lost Yoyle City. *When Bottle hits Golf Ball with a club, an audible "Hey" from Cloudy and a window breaking can be heard which is a reference to This Episode Is About Basketball and Getting Teardrop To Talk where Coiny and Snowball broke Cloudy's window once. *Several characters retain changes to their appearance. **All BEEP members that are still in the game are still orange, besides Balloony (due to his recovery). ***Cloudy still has tape on him from Fortunate Ben. **Bomby is still half exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Tree is still stuck inside of Bottle from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Loser is still stuck inside the jawbreaker in space with Donut's diary from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Woody still has his dent. **Saw is still without her handle. *When Naily was recovered, Bomby said "Oh my gosh Naily!" just like he did in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *When Teardrop drew Four multiple times trying to recover him, it was a reference to BFB 4, where she did a really similar drawing as a entry for the contest. *Gelatin trying to make a Four-shaped fork to recover him is a reference to how much he used to play with forks before BFB 4. *When the contestants are arguing about how to bring back Four, the same sound heard when Coiny, Ice Cube, and Leafy were riding in their boat from BFDI 1b is heard. *The scream used when Golf Ball was hit by Bottle was the same one used when Snowball hit her in Take the Plunge: Part 2. *When Loser said, "Why do I have filling but also a hole?" he may have been talking about Donut, since Donut has cherry filling but also a hole, which is uncommon with regular donuts. *The pink voting paper in the end is a reference to the pink voting paper in Cycle of Life. Trivia *This is the first time Eternal Algebra Class is shown on the show. * This is the first episode written by Cary Huang and Satomi Hinatsu but not Michael Huang. ** Because of this, Michael is the only main creator of BFB that didn’t write this episode. *This is Maroue Reus' first animation credit. **In addition, she also did CG work. *This episode confirms that eliminated contestants never die when they get sucked up by Four. **Excluding 8-Ball from BFB 8 got crushed by the Moon and Earth. ***This also confirms that no one died in BFB 4 and BFB 6. *The Battle For Nothing BFB Intro didn't include dead contestants, eliminated contestants, and a host. (except for X in the very end) **However they include permanent changes such as Tree and Bottle. **The "Vote to Rejoin!" paper on the voting screen is from Cycle of Life. *This is the fifth time in a row a male contestant is eliminated since all of the remaining members in are male, (Leafy and Roboty were eliminated in earlier episodes). **This beats the streak of having 4 female contestants getting eliminated in a row. **It is also the second time in a row all the votes are over 1,000. ***This is the first time Cloudy received over 1,000 votes. ***This is the third time such has happened overall. *David is the second contestant to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. *This is the first double-digit episode since Crybaby! **Also, this is the first double digit episode in six years!!! The last double-digit episode before this was Return of the Hang Glider, which was also the season 1 finale. *This is the first episode of BFB where Pen and Book have no lines. **Donut is now the only character to have lines in every episode of BFB. *David is the third original (though late contender) character to leave the show, with Pencil and Leafy being the first two. **This is also the first time that an original contestant is eliminated since BFB 3. **He is the first original male to be eliminated. *This is the first time a team with six total members will be up for elimination. *This is the second time the top voted contestant has a 5-digit number of votes. *This is also the second time Cloudy has had the least amount of votes on team BEEP, or in any elimination. * This is the 3rd BFB episode to not be released at it's normal time (11:00pm Pacific Time). Other episodes are BFB 1 (~6:50pm) and BFB 2 (~12:30pm) *Excluding the joke Satomi vote option found in the Flash files of a previous episode, this is the first time where I is a voting option. **In a similar vein, this is the first episode since Getting Teardrop to Talk to have a unique voting screen. *This is the third time the voting screen is different. **The first being Getting Teardrop to Talk and the second was This Episode Is About Basketball, where the difference was it filled up the gap. *Several characters' voices were noticeably much higher pitched, such as Needle, Pillow, Match, and Lollipop. *Four teaching eliminated characters in Eternal Algebra Class explains why Four often freezes, staring blankly into space. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes